


No Grace

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Ice Skating AU, based off of something i was told when i first learned to ice skate, erza takes to all blades even when they're strapped to her feet, professional ice-skater Gray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Erza steps out onto the skating rink for the first time, while her professional ice-skater boyfriend watches.





	No Grace

Gray should have known that Erza would take to anything with blades, even if they were strapped to her feet instead of in her hands.  She was moving across the rink with speed already, if not a whole lot of grace.  That would come with practice, he felt.

“How do the skates feel?” he called out, unable to restrain his grin.

His girlfriend slowed down a little, using her momentum to bring her back to where he stood behind the rink wall.  “Different,” she told him, her face thoughtful.  “But I think I like them.  No wonder you spend so much time here.”

“Other than that… it’s my career?”  Gray laughed as red began to creep into Erza’s face.  “Either you’re blushing,” he pointed out, “or you’re getting a bit chilled.  Want to come back inside for a bit, and warm up?  Then we can both head back onto the ice, and I can give you a few pointers.”

Erza considered it, and then nodded.  “Cocoa sounds really good right now.”  She wobbled in her attempt to sit down and remove her skates, but eventually managed it without Gray’s help.  As they walked back to the concession area, Erza glanced sidelong at Gray.  “So,” she began, “what kind of pointers were you thinking of?”

“First of all, you have no grace.”  Offense filled Erza’s face, and Gray laughed at her.  “You skate like a hockey player!”  He held up his hands in entreaty.  “I promise that’s not a bad thing!  You’ll just need a lot more finesse if you want to win your bet with Mira.”

A grumble arose from the redhead, but she soon acquiesced to Gray’s expertise on the matter.  “Alright, alright.  Where do I begin?”

Training his girlfriend how to ice skate was going to be a challenge, Gray was sure.  Erza’s sense of competition would probably bite them both in the behind before all this was over.  But he loved ice skating, and if it could become something they could do together as a couple, then…

It would all be worth it, in the end.


End file.
